Undertale (film)/Main Transcript/1
N/A - Previous - Next - 2 COLUMBIA PICTURES and SONY PICTURES ANIMATION Present In Association With FINLEY SMALL PICTURES A FINLEY SMALL and TOBY FOX Film (The light brighten revealed of an oldest book when it open the page as it says with the picture of human and monster) Narrator: A long time ago, there are two races ruled over Earth; the Humans and Monsters were they lived in harmony. (The page is changed with shown of an image of Human is fighting against the Monsters for the war) Narrator: Until one day, both races broke together and start the civil war against each other. (An image shown of Human had victorious against the monster, with the magic spell that it sealed many monsters) Narrator: Two years later, the Humans had won the war and began to sealed all monsters in the mountain known as Mount Ebott with a powerful spell. Legends tell those who ever climb the mountain is never return. (Many years later in the present day where it shown of the Mount Ebott, when the human name Frisk is enter the mountain and watch many cavern until he saw the biggest hole that he have to look. But until Frisk is tripped and fell in the pit) (Frisk is falling, until he was landed on the golden flowers safety) (The camera pans up to the light and then it fated into darkness, when the text appears) TOBY FOX'S UNDERTALE (Frisk have been woke up) Frisk: Ow... my head... (looks up) Well I better be more careful when I am walking. Now I had to find the exit for this place. (Frisk walking throughout the cavern when he saw another golden flowers, when he walk towards them one of the flower is moving) Frisk: What the? (The golden flower is moving and look at Frisk) Flowey: Oh! Howdy! You must be new here are you not? Frisk: Umm... yeah? Flowey: Oh that's wonderful! So allow me to introduce myself... I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower, what's your name, human? Frisk: Frisk. Flowey: Right! Frisk, you must been fell from the pit are you? Well i guess it right, maybe i can help you out about your survived in the Underground. (Until when Frisk notice that he had something in his heart) Flowey: That my friend is a Soul, it can make to solve many problem from everyone. You can upgrade your Soul by gaining lots of LV. Frisk: LV? What is this LV? Flowey: Why LOVE of course! Here let me give you LOVE. (winks when the pellets appear beside of Flowey)''Those were the 'Friendliness pellets' go ahead and capture them! ''(Frisk dodge of the pellets thinking it was a trick) Flowey: Hey buddy... you miss them... try again... (Frisk dodge of the pellets again) Flowey: Is this a joke? Are you BRAIN-DEAD? Just. Run. Into. The. BULLE... I mean pellets. (Frisk had notice Flowey's trick and he dodge the pellets one more time) Frisk: I know what you doing Flowey, you trying to kill me are you? Flowey: (His face is changed very evil) Ohh... i know what you been thinking about my plan... Don't you? You never believe me for the first time. Well Frisk... if you can get pass the pellets well how about THIS?! (Many of pellets is trapping Frisk) Flowey: Don't worry my friend, in this world it's KILL or BE KILLED. (The pellets is getting closer to Frisk while Flowey laughing where Frisk is scared, until the pellets were gone) Flowey: What the?! Where are my pellets? (The magical fire is towards to Flowey) Flowey: Oh no... (Flowey is been fly gone, when someone is appear in the dark) Toriel: What a miserable creature, torturing at the poor, innocent, youth... Frisk: You... you saved me... who are you? Toriel: I'm Toriel the caretaker of the ruins, just don't be afraid my child I'm harmless. Here just take my hand. Frisk: Okay. (Grab Toriel hand for helping) Thank you Toriel for helping me from Flowey. Toriel: It's alright, my child. Frisk: Oh my name is known as Frisk. Toriel: Okay Frisk follow me that i can take care of you in the Ruins. (Frisk nods for agreed and walk with Toriel in the Ruins, meanwhile their were found the dummy) Toriel: Some monsters may harm you if you come across them, but you can make them happy for they feelings. Try talk at the dummy. Frisk: Sure thing... umm... Hi? Dummy: ... Toriel: (Feeling happy) Well that was very kind, follow me we almost there to my home. (Frisk and Toriel saw the residence from the Ruins like Froggit, Whimsun, Moldsmal, Loox, Vegetoid and Migosp so Frisk give Mercy to them many people making Toriel feel glad, while their were almost home until when their saw a ghost blocking the path and sleeping) Frisk: Hey Toriel, look. Napstablook: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz Toriel: Don't worry my child, i can take this. (coughing, then the Ghost woken up) Excuse me sir, would that be so kind that you can move aside that we can get pass? Napstablook: ohhh sorry about this, i didn't known i was bothering your path. Frisk: It's alright, you don't need to feel bad yourself because i think your really good. Napstablook: really? wow... i never known the human is nice to me... okay i will move aside... i see you later... thanks...... Toriel: Well that was very nice to the ghost. Follow me child we almost to my home. (When Frisk and Toriel were walking Napstablook appear) Napstablook: wait for a sec there.... i had forget that i can give the name.... my name is Napstablook.... Frisk: Okay thanks Napstablook, i'm Frisk. Napstablook: Frisk.... that's a great name i ever heard.... well i see you later when you come back.... see ya........ Frisk: Bye Napstablook. Toriel: I've never seen a human is friend with the ghost before, come now Frisk we almost here. N/A - Previous - Next - 2 Category:Transcripts